Parasite Eve: Domination
by CaramelEvangelist
Summary: Aya Brea is back, with more monsters, more weapons, and a hard time trying to tell a guy who's crushing on her big time that she's not interested.
1. Guns and Monsters Intro, Ch1

Intro...  
  
"Damn it!" The sounds of gunfire and bullets ricocheting pierced my ears, but I didn't have time to dally around. My name is Aya Brea, and I work for the NYPD (New York Police Department, that is), 17th Precinct. I've been working here for about six months, so I guess you could call me a rookie. Enough about me for now, I have a monster to kill.  
  
Chapter One: Guns and Monsters  
I dashed down the hall, flinging my back against the wall, my head looking down the opposite way, my pistol pointed away from me. Geez, I'm not going to get anywhere with this puny weapon. I had a large, heavy sack on my back, which made it hard for me to run. But with a monster like this, it was necessary. I forced my pistol into the holster and swung my sack around in front of me. I dropped it, and it made a heavy noise. I could feel the monster coming, that's how I knew it was close.  
  
Now I guess you're wondering why a cop, like me, especially a rookie, is fending off monsters. Yeah, so do I. I was infected with something called "Mitochondria". Don't ask, I'll explain that later. I whipped out a shotgun just in time. Lucky for me, it was already fully loaded. I quickly sidestepped and jumped back, firing the weapon at the eight-foot creature; it's slime gliding off its body like sweat. I cringed. I never thought I'd see something THIS ugly in my entire life. Expect the unexpected.  
  
"What the hell!" The shots rang out, but the large bullets seemed to only scrape this atrocious thing. I grabbed my pack and ran for the dickens; I needed another plan...and quick! I stumbled into a smaller hall where I searched the pack. Kunihiko didn't pack my bazooka...but he did pack these...weird objects. Oh well, I'll just use this grenade.  
  
A thought popped into my head. "Good thinking..." I waited until I could feel the footsteps, then I leaped out of hiding, pulled the pin out with my mouth, and flung the hand-grenade into the monster's mouth. If this didn't work, then I was screwed. Compared to this monster, none of my artillery seemed to have any effect on it. I ran back to my hiding spot, ducked and covered my head. Then came a loud explosion; slime and innards were splattered, and some of it catapulted its way over to me. I groaned as some of the mucus slapped my head, oozing all over my blonde hair. Gross. 


	2. The 17th Precinct Chapters 2 and 3

Chapter 2: The 17th Precinct  
  
Back at the station, I was hanging out with Bo. Bo's not his real name, but more of a nickname I guess. His real name is Daniel Dollis. Bo is a father figure to me. He teaches me everything I need to know about being a cop. His son, Ben was also here. He was sitting with Kunihiko. Kunihiko Maeda was a good man, a little weird, but still a good man. Basically, the whole force was like family.  
  
I took another sip out of the can. "This stuff sucks, Bo." We both laughed. It was some sort of iced coffee that Bo had told me to drink. I heard Ben and Kunihiko having a ball at his laptop. Ever since Kunihiko showed the force about the kind of things he knew, they immediately took him on the force as some sort of forensics/detective kind of man. I shook my head at the thought of detective. For goodness sakes, the man is a scientist.  
  
I put the can down and smiled at Bo. "I'll be back. I have to use the bathroom." Not that he or anyone else would care, but I had to tell him where I was just in case something came up. I strolled casually down the tiled hall and pushed the honey colored door open. It smelled in there, horribly. I cringed and went into one of the open stalls.  
  
One of the other officers was in there too, and she said something to me. "Aya, is that you?" I looked over, even though there was a wall barricading my view.  
  
"Yes, it's me." The officer stood silent. I heard a flush and the lock on the door unlatching.  
  
"Aya, I heard about your melee with that monster. Who would have thought, one of our own, fending off a monstrous figure. And a rookie at that! Congrats." She acted as if I were a hero, saving everyone's hides.  
  
"Thanks, it." I stopped myself from saying 'It was nothing'. It WAS something. I didn't want to sound too smug about it. No one likes a stuck up person. "It was my duty." I walked out of the stall and to the sink next to her. It was an officer named Daila. She had this color of hair that seemed warm, almost like a cherry color.  
  
"Well, I'll see you around, Aya." She shook her hands dry and left the bathroom. After she did, I noticed that there was a small object next to the trashcan. I picked it up, and examined it. Maybe Bo would know what it is. I quickly washed my hands (with soap, mind you) and walked out.  
  
Chapter 3: Mysterious Objects and Memories  
  
Bo held the small coin-like object up to his face. "This is something.odd." We both sat at a small lab table. One of the assistants stood by to get the object for testing. "Where did you find this, Aya?" I chuckled. I don't know why, but sometimes when he talks he has this weird tone.  
  
"In the bathroom next to the waste bin." I walked around the table. "Do you think it's something important? What about money?" He peered up at me. I was now leaning on the table, both my elbows rested on the Formica top.  
  
"What about money?" He didn't get what I meant.  
  
"I mean, is it currency? Like something from overseas?" He put the circular item down.  
  
"Doesn't look like it." I was tired. I sat down with a sigh. He knew I was tired, so he sent me home.  
  
I opened the door to my apartment, and just before I could go in, someone grabbed me by the shoulder. I gasped, and the voice with the hand spoke to me. "Well, what a surprise." I recognized the voice. It was my "boyfriend". For some reason, it all hit me again.  
  
Christmas Eve.New York, Carnegie Hall.  
  
Chapter 3, Part 2: The Night "She" Awoke  
  
The door to the sedan flung open and a hand reached inside for mine. "Thanks for coming with me." I groaned just loud enough so he wouldn't hear me. I stepped out of the car. Tonight we were going to go watch an opera. The main star, Melissa Pearce, was supposed to be a wonderful opera singer. I read somewhere that she was an ill woman, but despite that, she perseveres to make her dream cone true. Now that's what I call a badass chick.  
  
I took his hand and we went in. Something didn't feel right. Everyone had taken his or her seat within ten minutes, and then the show started. I wasn't the one to actually watch and listen operas, but my date had begged me to go, and it was getting pretty pathetic.  
  
The show went smoothly, and now it was Melissa's solo. I sat up attentively. She raised her hands and hit a high note.but something was wrong. The top curtains caught fire, and before you knew it, the place was falling apart. The people, scared as hell, were rushing to get out, a few of them falling. But something was wrong about this scene. Melissa wasn't moving, she just kept singing as if nothing were happening, and the people.some of the audience members caught on fire, and burned so bad, that their bodies were as black as charcoal.  
  
As a cop, I had to do something while all these other people ran around screaming bloody murder. I jumped over a row of seats, and hid myself. My date came back for me. "Just go, I'll be okay!" I had my pistol in my hand and when most of the people were gone, I rose and ran toward Melissa. But she looked different. Her body transformed before my eyes. That was then she told me about the Mitochondria I had in my body.  
  
Chapter 3, Part 3: Back in the Present  
  
"Hey, hey Aya, are you okay??" He patted my cheek. I opened my eyes to see that I was in my apartment, on the couch. He sat on his knees in front of me. "Hey, there.are you okay? I didn't scare you did I?" I sat up and looked at him.  
  
"I'm fine." I put a hand to my forehead. "What are you doing here?" He stood up and brushed his pants off.  
  
"Can't I visit a fine lady like you sometimes?" I laughed loudly. I didn't mean to, but you know, I couldn't help it. "What?" He sounded a little offended.  
  
"I'm sorry," I laughed again. "It's just." I couldn't control myself. Was I drunk or something?  
  
"Well, no matter, I have to get to work. Say, Aya?" He was going to ask me on a date.watch. I looked at him; the laughing was muted.  
  
"What?" He smiled. Here it comes. I wanted to cringe my face and say 'eww' before he could ask, but that would be rude and childish.  
  
"What are you doing tonight around 7:30?" Yes.just as I expected. I smiled.  
  
"I have to get back to the station. We're doing an-" He chimed in with me, with a somewhat sad voice.  
  
"An investigation. Aya, if I didn't know any better, I'd say you were trying to avoid me." He had this look on his face that would make ANYONE feel bad. I bit my lip and decided to ask HIM out instead.  
  
"I know, look how about tomorrow night?" His straight mouth turned into a grin.  
  
"See you then." Heh, what an answer; oh well, I need sleep. 


End file.
